mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alamar (Enroth)
Warlock Warlock |race = Human |gender = Male |world = Enroth |status = Unknown (as of the Reckoning) |affiliation = Lord Alamar Kingdom of Enroth Nighon |aliases = Lord Alamar |introduced = Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest |appearances = }} Lord Alamar is a recurring Warlock hero in the Heroes of Might and Magic series, and the main antagonist of Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. In Heroes I, he serves as the leader of the Mountain faction, and as a potential player avatar. His conflict with Morglin Ironfist for dominance of the continent of Enroth sets the scene for the events of the campaign. Despite being defeated, Alamar survived the war, and served Nighon in later years. Biography King-of-the-Hill During the First War of Enrothian Succession in the early 1000s AS, Lord Alamar led the Warlocks against three rivals: the Knights under Morglin Ironfist, the Sorceressess led by Queen Lamanda, and the Barbarians loyal to Lord Slayer. Alamar and his rivals vied for supreme control of Enroth, battling one another for the town of Gateway, Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. New World Computing. Scenario: Gateway. 1995. rulership of the Archipelago of the Ancients, Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. New World Computing. Scenario: The Archipelago. 1995. possession of the Eye of Goros Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. New World Computing. Scenario: The Wounded Land. 1995. and the mainland itself. Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. New World Computing. Scenario: Free-for-All. 1995. Lord Ironfist displayed deep respect for his rival, chastising his cousin Ragnar Ironfist as "a groveling beggar" in the wake of the Warlock's power. After Slayer and Lamanda were defeated, Ironfist and Alamar warred directly. When Alamar launched a sweeping attack on Ironfist's homeland, Ironfist was forced to teleport home and abandon his offensive. Ultimately, however, Ironfist succeeded in breaching the Warlocks' capital city, and sundered its walls. Despite his brilliance, Alamar's might proved inferior to Lord Ironfist's, and he was cast down. Though Ironfist was ultimately crowned as ruler of the Kingdom of Enroth, Alamar managed to flee into distant realms, and resurfaced over two decades later. Distant Realms When the Second War of Enrothian Succession broke out 25 years after Alamar's fall, Morglin Ironfist's sons Roland and Archibald plunged the Kingdom of Enroth into a tumultuous civil war. Rejoining the ranks of his Warlock brethren, Alamar served under Archibald Ironfist over the ensuing months. This allegiance was pledged in folly: Archibald was defeated, his followers denounced by the new king. Alamar "was barely able to escape Enroth". Taking up new residence upon the isle of Nighon, Alamar was a participant in the Restoration Wars which enveloped Antagarich in the 1160s. At some point, he was imprisoned in the Deep Caverns, presumably by Ordwald. When Mutare passed through the caves, she released the Warlock, who subsequently served her cause. Alamar did not make a noticeable reappearance on Axeoth, and therefore may have perished either before or during the Reckoning. Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. 2002. Gameplay Heroes In the Heroes I campaign, Lord Alamar acts as the leader of the Warlock faction. Choosing to play as Lord Alamar entails starting each map as the Warlock faction for the duration of the campaign. However, Alamar himself is never available as a playable hero. The Castle Alamar scenario is made unavailable if the player chooses him as their avatar. Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. New World Computing. 1995. Heroes II Alamar is the only new Warlock hero introduced in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars, filling the extra slot left vacant by Sandro and beginning each scenario with Advanced Scouting and Basic Wisdom. Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars. New World Computing. 1996. Heroes III Alamar reappears, again as a standard Warlock, in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, and begins each scenario with Basic Wisdom and Scholar. Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. 1999. Alamar plays a brief storyline role as an imprisoned hero in the Dragon's Blood campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, during the Blood of the Dragon Father scenario; here he begins at level 6 with 6000 experience points, and the Endless Bag of Gold. Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Scenario: Blood of the Dragon Father. 1999. He is also present in Finneas Vilmar, the third scenario of the Rise of the Necromancer campaign Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, on the side of the Tan player. He begins at level 15, with 34140 experience points. Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Scenario: Finneas Vilmar. 2000. Trivia *In the ''Heroes II'' tutorial, apparently based on an earlier build of the game, Alamar was named Skoran. Appearances Alamar appears in Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest, Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars and its expansion pack The Price of Loyalty, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia and its expansions, Armageddon's Blade and The Shadow of Death, as well as in Heroes Chronicles (Conquest of the Underworld, Masters of the Elements, Clash of the Dragons and in''The Sword of Frost'' chapters). Gallery H1-Alamar.jpg|Alamar as portrayed in Heroes I HeroAlamarII.jpg|''Heroes II'' HeroAlamarIII.jpg|''Heroes III'' Sources pl:Alamar (bohater H3) ru:Аламар (Энрот) Category:Heroes I characters Category:Heroes II characters Category:Heroes III Warlocks Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters Category:Heroes II Warlocks